Cars and other vehicles are commonly used as media by which drivers convey messages to neighboring motorists, pedestrians, and others. One frequently used communication method comprises writing messages on windows with shaving cream, shoe polish, wax, or other materials. Another method is the use of bumper stickers, which offer a variety of sayings and graphics, and are readily available, inexpensive, and permanent. However, the consumer is often limited to displaying stickers that are ready-made as opposed to custom-made. This problem is solved to some extent by print shops and other manufacturers that print custom-designed bumper stickers, as for political campaigns. However, the permanent nature of these bumper stickers creates a problem when users want to change the messages displayed on their bumpers. One solution is to cover outdated bumper stickers with other stickers. Another option is to remove the stickers, which often leave a sticky residue or damage the car's finish.
Certain decal manufacturers solve this problem by printing messages and graphics on static cling vinyl, which electrostatically adheres to glass and other smooth, non-porous surfaces and is easily removed without causing damage to the glass surface or leaving an adhesive residue. However, a drawback to these decals, as with conventional bumper stickers, is that the consumer is limited to displaying ready-made designs, instead of having the ability to pen his or her own individual, unique message.
The subject invention aims to solve the problems associated with conventional bumper stickers and static cling decals by offering an alternative which is an inexpensive and non-damaging, medium by which people may display their own messages, which are easily erased and can be repeatedly updated.